IG-88 Meets Captain America: The First Avenger
IG-88 Meets Captain America: The First Avenger is the twenty sixth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the fifth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In the present day, scientists in the Arctic uncover a frozen circular object with a red, white, and blue motif in the cockpit of an abandoned aircraft. In March 1942, Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, his lieutenant Wolfgang von Strucker, and his men enter the town of Tønsberg in German-occupied Norway, to steal a mysterious device called the Tesseract, which possesses untold powers. Meanwhile, in New York City, Steve Rogers is rejected for World War II military recruitment because of various health and physical problems. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers again attempts to enlist and also meets The 88 Squad. Overhearing Rogers' conversation with Barnes and The 88 Squad about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allows Rogers to enlist. He is recruited into the Scientific Strategic Reserve as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Col. Chester Phillips, and British agent Peggy Carter. The 88 Squad are also recruited as assistants / consultants. Phillips is unconvinced by Erskine's claims that Rogers is the right person for the procedure, but relents after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine reveals to Rogers and The 88 Squad that Schmidt underwent an imperfect version of the procedure and suffered permanent side-effects. Back in Europe, Schmidt, Strucker, and Dr. Arnim Zola successfully harness the energies of the Tesseract, intending to use the power to fuel Zola's inventions, mounting an offensive with The Horde Of Darkness that will change the world. Schmidt discovered Erskine's location and dispatches The TGWTG Squad to kill him. In the U.S., Erskine subjects Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". After Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and more muscular, The TGWTG Squad intrudes and kills Erskine. Rogers and The 88 Squad pursue The TGWTG Squad, but they escape. With Erskine dead and his super-soldier formula lost, U.S. Senator Brandt has Rogers and The 88 Squad tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds, rather than allow scientists to study him and attempt to rediscover the formula. In 1943, while on tour in Italy performing for active servicemen, Rogers and The 88 Squad learn that Barnes's unit was MIA in a battle against Schmidt and The Horde Of Darkness's forces. Refusing to believe that Barnes is dead, Rogers and The 88 Squad have Carter and engineer Howard Stark fly them behind enemy lines to mount a solo rescue attempt. They infiltrate the fortress of Schmidt's Hydra organization, freeing Barnes and the other prisoners. The gang confronts The Horde Of Darkness and Schmidt, who removes his mask, revealing a red, skull-like visage that earned him the sobriquet "the Red Skull". Schmidt and The Horde Of Darkness escape and Rogers and The 88 Squad return to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers and The 88 Squad recruit Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack other known Hydra bases. Stark outfits Rogers with advanced equipment, most notably a circular shield made of vibranium, a rare, nearly-indestructible metal. Rogers, The 88 Squad, and their team successfully sabotage various Hydra operations, with one of the missions leading to Strucker's supposed demise in battle. The team later assaults a train carrying Zola. Zola is captured, but Barnes falls from the train to his assumed death. Using information extracted from Zola, the final Hydra stronghold is located and Rogers and The 88 Squad lead an attack to stop Schmidt and The Horde Of Darkness from using weapons of mass destruction on American cities and soon other major cities across the globe. They climb aboard Schmidt and The Horde Of Darkness's aircraft as it takes off. During the subsequent fight, the Tesseract's container is damaged. Schmidt physically handles the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light, while The Horde Of Darkness escapes via teleportation. The Tesseract falls to the floor, burning through the plane and falling to Earth. Seeing no way to land the plane without the risk of detonating its weapons, Rogers crashes it in the Arctic while The 88 Squad manages to escape. Stark later recovers the Tesseract from the ocean floor, but is unable to locate Rogers or the aircraft, presuming him dead. The 88 Squad, realizing that going back to present day can awaken the comatose or sometimes even bring back the dead, go back to present day Earth with Rogers in tow, and Rogers awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. Deducing from an anachronistic radio broadcast that something is wrong, he flees outside into what is revealed to be present-day Times Square in New York City, where The 88 Squad and S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury tells him he has been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. In a mid-credits scene, Kane Jr. and his buddies are still playing Poker in the prison, when The Horde Of Darkness intrude and set them free, before telling them they are planning to launch a final assault on The 88 Squad. To further increase interest, they resurrect old Marvel villains from the past to join them. Elsewhere, NYC residents notice a floating island above NYC, which is revealed to be Kami's Lookout. In a post-credits scene, Fury approaches Rogers and The 88 Squad, proposing a mission with worldwide ramifications. A teaser for IG-88 And The Avengers is shown afterwards. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA